Cuaderno
by Miharu Kirkland
Summary: Gakuen/One-Shot/Para Matthew era siempre lo mismo, la gente lo ignora, lo confunden con su hermano continuamente... Siempre está solo, en pocas palabras. Matthew suele escribir sus pensamientos en un pequeño cuaderno. ¿Qué pasará cuando Alfred lea ese cuaderno accidentalmente? ¿Se dará cuenta de que su hermano sufre en silencio y hará lo que nunca pensó que haría?/Primer UsCan.


_Cuaderno._

_¡Hola hola! Bien, se que debería estar escribiendo el siguiente capítulo de "Chica misteriosa" pero me asalto esta idea, me traía vuelta loca desde hace algunos días. Esto es un pequeño One-Shot UsCan. Últimamente he estado un poco obsesionada con esa pareja, así que no sean muy duros conmigo, ya que es la primera vez que manejo esta pareja en una de mis historias. Espero que les guste~ (Lo sé, el título es un asco) _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Summary: Gakuen/One-Shot/Para Matthew era siempre lo mismo, la gente lo ignora, lo confunden con su hermano continuamente... Siempre está solo, en pocas palabras. Matthew suele escribir sus pensamientos en un pequeño cuaderno. ¿Qué pasará cuando Alfred lea ese cuaderno accidentalmente? ¿Se dará cuenta de que su hermano sufre en silencio y hará lo que nunca pensó que haría?/Primer UsCan. _

_Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío. Es de el awesome Himaruya Hidekaz~_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Cuaderno._

_Alfred F. Jones/Estados Unidos x Matthew Williams/Canadá_

_"De nuevo me pregunto ¿Para qué vine a este mundo? ¿Vine para sufrir? ¿Vine para ser ignorado todos los días de mi patética existencia? Si alguien sabe porque... que me lo diga ¡No soporto esto! A veces simplemente me gustaría morirme de una buena vez. Sería mejor para todos... De todos modos nadie me presta atención y no se notaría."_

Matthew paro de escribir para secarse las lágrimas del rostro con la manga de su sudadera roja. Todos los días era lo mismo, llegar de la escuela, cenar con su hermano en su dormitorio, dejar la comida a la mitad para subir a su cuarto a escribir todos sus pensamientos en ese cuaderno de tapas color marrón y hojas ligeramente amarillas, al menos así era cuando estaban en casa y no en ese apestoso colegio. Y todo eso siempre terminaba con lágrimas, lágrimas de amargura, de confusión y sobre todo de tristeza.

Matthew deseaba que alguien fuera su amigo, que alguien lo notara o que por lo menos se limitara a decirle "Hey, Matt, Hola. ¿Como estas?" O algo por el estilo. Pero él sabía que eso nunca pasaría que no tenía a _nadie_. Suspiro y mientras lloraba se acostó en su cama abrazándose a sí mismo. Sabía que él era el único que se podía consolar.

Matthew había nacido en una familia buena. Sus padres, Jack y Amelia, los trataban bien. Aunque estos siempre estaban fuera de casa por su ocupado empleo y casi no le prestaban atención. Solía estar acompañado por su hermano Alfred, pero solo ciertos días ya que este siempre tenía que ir a sus prácticas de Football o siempre salía con sus amigos. Matthew no tenía amigos y el único que tenía, Vladimir, solo lo veía una vez al año cuando los Jones iban de visita una semana a la casa de su abuela.

Y lo peor de todo es que había cambiado de escuela, a un internado para ser más exactos, y ahora estaba condenado a vivir encerrado en la escuela sin ver a sus padres. Que claro nunca los veía porque siempre estaban ocupados. Lo que más le dolía a Matthew era que desde que ingresó en esa dichosa escuela su hermano Alfred ya no le presta atención. No la atención que le prestaba cuando estaban todavía en la primaria o en la secundaria. Ahora está muy ocupado con el equipo de Football, con sus amigos y esas cosas. Matthew ahora estaba completamente solo. A merced de lo que aquellos tipos que lo molestaban, ahora Alfred no estaba ahí para defenderlo como solía hacer cuando estudiaban la primaria. Al oji-violeta lo único que le quedaba hacer era tratar de defenderse. Pero era casi obvio que no podía. Esa era la razón por la que era Matthew el blanco de sus burlas y golpizas. Pero Matthew no decía nada ¿Para qué? Nadie le hacía caso. A pesar de que compartía cuarto con su hermano este no notaba todo lo que Matthew pasaba.

Para empezar, ellos no estudiaban en el mismo edificio. Alfred era de segundo grado y el de primero. Después casi no se veían debido a los horarios que poseían. Solo en las noches cuando ambos llegaban molidos. Alfred de los entrenamientos y Matthew de las golpizas.

También, Matt cubría los moretones con maquillaje y se inventaba cualquier cosa para darle una explicación a Alfred acerca de los rasguños y las constantes rodillas sangrantes. Alfred le creía, por supuesto. Después de todo, _Matt era su hermanito menor_.

El oji-violeta cargaba siempre su cuaderno a donde iba. Lo traía consigo siempre porque temía que Alfred lo llegara a encontrar y se pusiera como loco para después pedirle explicaciones. A Matt no le gustaba que Alfred se pusiera así, mas bien, _no le gustaba preocupar a nadie_. Siempre con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro y varias capas de maquillaje, ese era Matthew hoy en día. Solo él sabía que si sonrisa no era sincera. Si por afuera reía o sonreía por dentro estaba muriendo poco a poco. Quería llorar, gritar y pedirle ayuda a alguien, pero no lo hacía porque pensaba que a nadie le importaba.

Matthew solo se metió al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro. No quería que Alfred lo encontrara así porque se pondría como loco. Mejor se evitaba problemas con Alfred, ya luego se calmaría y se pondría un poco mas de maquillaje alrededor del ojo izquierdo. Hoy estaba más morado de lo normal.

El rubio pálido terminaba de colocarse la capa de maquillaje cuando oyó que Alfred abría la puerta. Se apresuró a esconder las cosas que utilizaba para cubrir sus heridas y salió del baño para encontrarse con Alfred.

-¡Matty!-Alfred lo abrazó para agregar-¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?

-Hola Alfred, bien, supongo...

-Que bien. ¿No has tenido problemas con nadie?-Dijo el oji-azulado mientras acomodaba sus cosas.

-No, nada en absoluto Alfred-Matthew sonrió ligeramente como solía hacer cada vez que Alfred le preguntaba eso. Solo él sabía que detrás de esas palabras se escondía un grito de ayuda.

-Está bien, Matty-El rubio sonrío ampliamente y se dirigió al baño-Voy a tomar un baño, quedé de salir con Arthur y Francis y no huelo muy bien que digamos-Ambos rieron, el americano suspiro-No tardo mucho.-Y cerró la puerta.

Matthew se quedó viendo la puerta y suspiró tratando de no llorar. Siempre se decía a sí mismo cuando acababa de llorar que le diría a Alfred "Si, tengo muchos problemas... ¡Ayúdame!" Pero nunca lo hacía. No lo hacía porque tenía miedo. Alfred había estado varias veces suspendido en la escuela por golpear a los chicos que lo molestaban. Matt no quería que eso se volviera a repetir. Por su culpa Alfred casi pierde la oportunidad de estudiar en la escuela en la que ahora lo hacía. Así que mejor decidió guardárselo para no perjudicar a su hermano.

La noche pasó y Alfred regresó alrededor de las 3 de la mañana. Matt sabía que eso estaba bien y que era normal. Porque Alfred si salía con sus amigos, mas bien, _el si tenía amigos_.

Era un día bastante soleado, después de todo era primavera, y Matthew se encontraba sentado debajo de un roble que estaba a las afueras del edificio dos. Necesitaba escribir, sentía que si no lo hacía pronto no podría soportarlo más. Ese cuaderno era su único amigo, en el único que confiaba. Si alguna vez lo llegaba a perder no sabría qué hacer. Lo más probable sería que buscara otro cuaderno donde escribir. Pero sentiría mucha angustia porque ahí iba cada una de las cosas que pensaba desde hace mas de 2 años. Por eso siempre la tenía cerca de él y no la perdía de vista. Matthew escribía lo siguiente:

_"De nuevo fui un cobarde, no pude decirle a mi hermano lo que me pasa. Debo decirle... Un día de estos esos chicos pueden pasarse conmigo. Por cierto, debo comprar más maquillaje. Se me está acabando y no quiero que Alfred se dé cuenta de todo lo que me está pasando. Tengo que aguantar... debo hacerlo. Es por él, por Alfred. ¡Recuerda todo lo que ha hecho por ti!"_

El Oji-violeta dejó de escribir y puso su cuaderno a un lado de el junto con su pluma. Y miro hacia adelante para percatarse de algo.

-"Oh, no... no de nuevo. Ya van 3 días seguidos..."-Pensó, para luego tomar su mochila y salir corriendo para evitar que le pegaran de nuevo sin darse cuenta de que ahí había dejado su preciada libreta debido a que fue víctima del pánico en el último minuto.

Alfred caminaba de regreso al dormitorio que compartía con su hermano pequeño. Últimamente había estado actuando bastante extraño. Pasaba mucho tiempo en el baño y compraba ciertas cosas algo sospechosas. Además de que siempre se caía y se raspaba las rodillas como cuando iban en la primaria. En lo que iba del año ya lo había curado varias veces. Alfred quería mucho a su hermano. Pero había un problema, el no lo quería de forma fraternal, sino como otra cosa. Algo más que hermanos, el oji-azulado se sonrojo al pensar en eso. Pero decirle a su hermano sus sentimientos, tal vez llegara a odiarlo... Bueno, Matt nunca lo haría, pero tal vez se incomodaría y romperían la relación que tienen como hermanos. Así que mejor prefirió guardárselo para sí mismo.

Alfred se sentía un poco cansado, así que decidió sentarse en el roble donde Matt lo había hecho hace escasos diez minutos y se sentó. Cuando lo hizo sintió algo duro debajo. Se levantó y vio un cuaderno, inmediatamente lo identificó, era el cuaderno de tapas marrones de Mattie. Alfred lo tomó y lo miró por varios minutos. Matthew nunca había dejado que lo viera ni siquiera tocarlo. Y siempre lo veía con ese cuaderno. La curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro, quería ver qué era lo que tanto escribía Matt en ese cuaderno suyo. Pero Alfred sabía que eso estaba mal. Tenía un dilema muy fuerte, debía escoger entre dos opciones:

Uno: Tomar el cuaderno y dárselo a Matthew directamente. Pero eso lo dejaría con la duda y la curiosidad que siempre había tenido.

Dos: Leerlo y sacarse las dudas que tenía sobre el comportamiento de su querido hermano. Pero eso sería invadir la privacidad de su hermanito y el mismo sabía que no era bueno para mentir.

Alfred suspiró, al final decidió leerlo. Sabía que estaba mal pero sentía una necesidad de leerlo porque el suponía que eso le daría respuestas acerca del extraño comportamiento de su pequeño Mattie. Abrió el cuaderno y escogió una página al azar. Comenzó a leerla, después de media hora de lectura cerró lentamente el cuaderno con lágrimas en los ojos maldiciéndose internamente a sí mismo.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que Matthew estaba pasando de nuevo por aquello?

¿Cómo no se percató de que en realidad esos raspones eran por las tremendas palizas que le metían en las tardes cuando él estaba en sus entrenamientos?

Alfred comprendió todo, comprendió que su hermano sufría internamente y que cada vez que le decía "No, todo está bien." o "No, nada en lo absoluto" En realidad le estaba pidiendo ayuda. ¡En realidad el quería gritar "Si, tengo muchos problemas, ¡Ayúdame!".

-"No... ¡No de nuevo! Soy tan estúpido... ¡Hermano, te voy a ayudar!"-Se dijo a si mismo Alfred antes de salir corriendo hacia el dormitorio. Lo más probable es que Matthew estuviera ahí curando sus heridas.

~oOo~

Matthew caminaba lentamente hacía el dormitorio que compartía con su hermano mayor, se podía ver al canadiense con diversas magulladuras en el rostro y el labio sangrando.

Ya no podía soportarlo, no mas, no un día mas...

De repente alguien chocó con el e hizo que cayera al suelo. _No de nuevo... no._

-¡Mattie! Lo siento-Ese alguien lo levanto y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¿A-Alfred?

-¡Mírate nada más! _God, I'm a stupid_. Lo siento Matt, lo siento...-Alfred comenzó a llorar sin soltarlo.

-¿Q-Que? Alfred... ¿De qué hablas?-Mathew se mostraba confundido. Alfred lo dejó de abrazar y le entregó la libreta. El oji-violeta se quedó sin habla. Alfred lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a la habitación que les correspondía. Alfred dejó a Mat sentado en su cama y fue por el botiquín que estaba en el baño.

Matthew estaba en shock todavía. No... ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado? Su hermano se había dado cuenta. Era lo que menos quería. Alfred se acercó a él con el botiquín y comenzó a curarle las heridas con gentileza típica de él. Después de eso Alfred se sentó junto a él y suspiró. Después de un incómodo silencio Alfred dijo con voz baja:

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada, Matie?

-P-Porque...-Mathew no sabía que decir. Tenía miedo.

-Matie-El oji-azul tomó su barbilla, provocando que Mathew se sonrojara, e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos-¿Confías en mi?-El Oji-violeta asintió lentamente con la cabeza, Alfred prosiguió-Entonces, si confías en mi... ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que te estaban haciendo?...

Mathew involuntariamente comenzó a llorar, odiaba mostrarse débil frente a su hermano, odiaba su vida, odiaba todo... absolutamente todo. Entre sollozos dijo:

-P-Porque no quería que te metieras en problemas por mi culpa. ¡No quería que te expulsaran por defenderme! ¿Recuerdas que casi te expulsan una vez por golpear a un chico que me molestaba? No quería que pasara eso de nuevo... ¡No de nuevo! ¡Siempre tienes problemas por mi culpa!-Mathew se levantó de la cama y miró a Alfred- Y-Yo no quería... no quería que tuvieras problemas. No quería... que echaras tu futuro por la borda por mi culpa.

-Matie, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti ¡No tienes que esconderme nada! Y si no querías que hiciera eso debiste decírmelo... ¡No debiste guardártelo! ¡No me gusta que te lastimen! ¡No me gusta que estés así! Porque yo te amo, Matthew. ¡Te amo!-Alfred se sonrojó al decirlo y agarró a Mathew de la muñeca e hizo que se sentara de nuevo junto a él. Matthew estaba más rojo que un tomate.

Alfred lo abrazó fuertemente, se separó un poco y plantó un beso en los labios de su hermano pequeño. Fue solo un beso rápido, el oji-azul quería ver la reacción de su hermano pequeño. Este estaba sonrojado y había parado de llorar. Matthew solo enterró la cara en el pecho de su hermano mayor y se aferró a él como si fuera un salvavidas.

_En realidad lo era._

-Matie, yo voy a protegerte. No me voy a despegar de ti de ahora en adelante. Yo... lo siento. Siento no haberme dado cuenta por lo que estabas pasando. Y yo... te amo como más que a un hermano, Matie... ¿Aceptas mis sentimientos?-Matthew asintió, realmente estaba feliz porque se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Alfred. En verdad lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Comprendió que Alfred siempre estaría para él, siempre estaría ahí con el para defenderlo sin llegar a los golpes. Y ahora comprendió que más que un hermano tenía una persona que lo amaba y que lo defendería y cuidaría por siempre.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Y aquí esta~ creo que me salió muy fluff pero bueno... era algo que traía rondando en mi cabecita loca. Como ya salí de vacaciones tengo varios proyectos en mente~ Espero que los lean :DD Gracias por leer esta historia y espero y les haya gustado~ Lo mejor para ustedes~_

_¡Sayonara! _


End file.
